The Colorado Cancer Research Program (CCRP) is the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) in Colorado. The CCRP is an independent 501 (c) (3) nonprofit organization established to provide community hospitals and physicians access to a wide range of cancer research trials in order to provide their patients with greater options for treatment, control and prevention of cancer. CCRP partners with a consortium of 18 hospitals and more than 100 private-practice and hospital-based physicians located throughout Colorado. The CCRP geographic catchment area outreaches to serve 85% of the state's population. During the past five years the CCRP consortium hospitals and CCRP affiliated physicians together enrolled more than 1,500 patients In NCI clinical trials for treatment, prevention, screening and cancer control. Also, CCRP provides data follow-up to more than 1,000 clinical trial patients. Our population base includes 19% ethnic minorities. 65% of patients in the Cancer Registry are served by the CCRP Consortium Hospitals and their affiliated physicians. The active CCRP Board of Directors is comprised of physicians, hospital and healthcare staff, cancer survivors and community members. CCRP staff includes quality and data management, research and nursing professionals, all of whom are supported by on-going training, quality assurance reviews and technology assistance. An extensive network of collaborative relationships has been established with statewide registries, health care agencies, and cancer treatment and research institutions. CCRP has a well-established research program, a new Principal Investigator and President and CEO, all committed to working strategically with the consortium members with the goal of (1) increased participation in cancer control and treatment clinical trials, especially among ethnic minorities, (2) Increased participation of a wid range of primary care physicians in NCI studies, and (3) increased trials enrollment through deliberate efforts to promote NCl-sponsored trials. CCRP will meet its mission to increase the community's awareness of and accessibility to, cancer clinical trials, and thereby impact cancer-related health Issues.